Aphrodisiac
by Penrose Quinn
Summary: The aphrodisiac was supposed to be the drug to attract him to the first woman he lays his eyes on who was supposed to be one of his bride candidates, which was of course another convoluted scheme his grandmother thought in order for him to marry. That was the plan. Unfortunately, the first woman he saw wasn't the bride, it was her—his nitpicking aide.


**A/N: **This was inspired from Chapter 41 where it was stated that the aphrodisiac was _actually _meant for Kija, which gave ideas for me. Well, I just pondered about the fact that...what if _he was able to consume that aphrodisiac according to plan_? And another thing is that I somehow am fond of Kija, but it's sad to see that he isn't really going to end up with Yona despite his feelings for her. So, I decided to make an OC for him.

Not to offend anyone or any ships out there, but if you do not like OCs please do not read it if it displeases you. But if you're still going to read it anyway, go ahead. I'm not stopping you there.

A small warning...it may get steamy in some parts which is why I had to make it rated T in the first place.

Lastly, I hope I did justice to Kija's character!

* * *

_Aphrodisiac_

* * *

"That frown doesn't suit you, Hakuryuu-sama."

Her words were not exactly meant to brighten up his glum mood, but it was more of a frank remark. More of a subtle reminder he should keep in mind. She knew well enough that her tone further dampened his spirits down to a drain. Though, there was something more in that glout upon his lips. Something he grew tense about— well, from her experience, it was quite normal for him feeling distressed and whatnot. "Oh, come now. It's not _that _bad. You'll just meet another potential spouse. That's not something to fuss about." She uttered casually, which earned her his despondent sigh.

"You would not say such if you were in my plight," there was dread inked in his voice. Kija was not the type of man who found it ecstatic meeting a countrywoman sent off to be wed to him. More or less, it was _frustrating_. He did not mind being a bachelor, and he preferred it that way. He would not even consider the thought of matrimony prodding his mind, considering the fact that he grew uncomfortable at the notion. If anything else, he would rather scour for his destined master than witness another sobbing girl outside his doorstep. "Besides, I don't fancy...having a wife."

Her lithe fingers softly caressed his platinum locks, gently stroking it with slow, smooth brushes. For a moment, she marveled - somewhat envied - the downy touch of his silken tresses as she combed. "If you're against it so much, why not just break it off?" came the blond lass' query.

"Granny set this all up!" he bawled like a sniveling tot.

"Talk to her then."

Talk. With his _grandmother_. His mouth quelled with that crestfallen glint in his eyes. "It's not that simple."

"If you can't do it, you should at least cease moping about it," she chided, musing greatly how he could have such flawless hair. At least, strands that don't easily snarl like her tresses. "Who knows, it might actually be a girl that you like."

A sigh puffed off his lips, his chin resting in his palm. "You don't know that." The silver-haired man retorted sullenly.

"It's not like you'll know either."

"I'm fine _alone_."

Her eyes rolled in response. Goodness, he was stubborn. Well, it was a trait that _defined _him, and this was something not exactly new to her. It amazed her at times that she was able to tolerate this juvenile side of him. "Being in denial for the rest of your life isn't going to help you, you know," stated the persevered woman with candor. "And you're not getting any younger. Women won't fawn all over you now if you had wrinkles rumpling that face of yours." This dejected him further, trampling him with her mere words.

He barked in defense, "I-I am **not **in denial! That's absurd!"

Much to his dismay, it was as if she read his mind. "Mhmm, do you even know what _in denial_ means?" his aide always had a habit of nitpicking, and he would likely be a victim of her degrading custom. Especially, when it came to these unfamiliar terms like this 'In Denial' she spoke of. Being sheltered from the vast world granted him a pampered life so near to a sovereign's though it costed him a few drawbacks. One of them would be his naivety— his innocence so fragile and untainted like a feeble babe in the woods.

Kija cringed. "Well..."

She said flatly, "You don't know what it means, do you?"

Silence.

"How old were you again?"

Sucking up as much air as he could take in, he said in a collected tone - the calmest he could utter that could not spot the smallest moment of his defeat, "Well, the term does not concern me now nor does it aid me in my situation," He turned his head to her side, his azure pools gazing at her petite frame.

Her visage held that usual nonchalant expression that at times made him think if she was easily lethargic or just placid. Her soft, aquamarine orbs held no glitter, framed with silvery lashes that simply drooped her eyes. Though, what contrasted her cool appearance was her vibrant, honey-colored hair that sunk behind her back as wild tendrils. Something which the villagers found strange due to her odd complexion. "Your words are not helping me either, Yuhwa." He remarked which did little to stir her emotions.

"Being aware of the truth is a necessity to all," Yuhwa counseled wisely. "After all, correcting my master's faults is my job."

A slight frown adorned his fair features. "And you're certainly inconsiderate when you speak of it."

She chortled at his compliment. "You should have gotten used to that already, Hakuryuu-sama," it had already been five years since she became his aide, yet peculiarly enough, he could not seem to adapt to her personality. A small, frolic smile touched her lips. "Besides, your naivety is your curse."

Another sigh puffed off his brooding mouth as he rose from his seat and strode forward to the balcony. Her cerulean irises trailed behind his blue figure probably musing in woe and imploring for his destined master to save him from his despair. She glared at him wistfully, but if seen closely, one could spot the ache within them. Shrugging, it was best to accept it that way. It's not like it mattered to him.

Her sandaled feet drawled to his side. "I heard the girl was absolutely gorgeous," she encouraged with a sly grin. His cobalt blue eyes remained unfazed, wandering aimlessly at the village. "Well, she's not the sharpest, but she is also known for being kindhearted and for having almost a dozen of suitors. Not enough to pique you?" she pried further, still beaming enthusiastically- somewhat teasing.

The descendant of Hakuryuu shook his head. "Those are trifling matters to me."

What a mule. Cupping her chin with her thumb, she said boldly, "Ah. Should I mention that she is quite bosomy? I mean, I saw her passing by the other day and her body was _voluptuous_." Her mouth crooked into a playful curve, knowing that her words were cruelly ripping off his innocence. "For a man, you would have found her mouthwatering. The thought of tasting her skin must absolutely send you drifting in a sea of ecstasy once you get one look at her. So, are you interested now, Hakuryuu-sama?"

"Stop filling my mind with such impure thoughts!" he boomed, flustering and quaking.

"Oh, but it should be normal for you to be curious," the amused lass neared him. "Isn't it a bit tempting sharing your bed passionately with a woman underneath the moonlight?" this time, it was a whisper. So close. So sultry. Enough to make him tremble.

He chastised shakily, "Please cease that at once."

His aide burst into laughter, which made him frown. "Pardon me," she uttered, collecting herself. "You're too easy to tease."

Balling his hands into fists, he then replied in a displeased tone, "That wasn't funny." Much to his dismay, she chortled in content.

"Now, now, enough with the gabbling," she uttered in settled tone. "Please do start disrobing yourself."

"_W-what_!"

"So I could start dressing you with _that_," she referred to the elaborately gaudy outfit his grandmother made - or had it made - specifically for this afternoon. It was fit for an emperor, she believed. But what an awful choice for clothing. Sure, it was crocheted with great prowess with its intricate patterns and ornaments, but it looked so stuffy and well...bleh. Frankly, it didn't even fit Kija as well. "I must say your grandmother sure gives you some complicated garbs— hm, why so red all of a sudden?"

His cheeks were drunk with scarlet. "I-I do not need your aid in dressing!" his arms crossed with a childish pout on his lips. My, my, how immature her master had become.

A sigh blew off her lips with her hands on her hips. "It's not like I haven't seen you nude before." She reminded wearily, embarrassing him further. "Oh come now, just do it so I could get this over with."

* * *

A small frown adorned his lips.

Poor girl, she was trying so hard to uplift his spirit.

Her aquamarine orbs narrowed in pity. She sighed in disappointment. What a hopeless man.

_Hakuryuu-sama, you should at least try to smile for the girl._

Softly closing the door behind her, she ambled away from the room with her usual, lax expression. To be honest, Yuhwa did not know who to pity, if it really was her master or this maiden called Haeun. But in a way, she could understand what he was brooding about earlier. It did not exactly take her five years to understand him better and to know when he was glum and unsatisfied. He wanted peace— no, he did not like forcing himself over these trivial matters, especially if this girl was going to be refused in the first place.

Another sigh was released from her mouth. What he wanted was his beloved Hiryuu-sama.

Such an indifferent man.

An elderly voice snapped her from her reverie. "There you are, Yuhwa!"

With a dip of courtesy, she said, "Yes, Great Elder?"

She questioned, "Is there any progress?"

"For now, they are conversing," she replied in a cool, nonchalant tone with an index finger touching her cheek as if she was recalling an old memory. "But I sense everything might not end so smoothly."

The Great Elder sniffed in discontent with a moue. "As expected, after all that grandchild of mine came from a stubborn ilk." After sighing in vexation, she snapped her fingers which addled the blond woman. Out of the blue, a servant rushed with a tray in his hands. There were two cups of refreshments, but she had some foreboding about it as if those drinks had some brewed concoction in it. After all, Kija's grandmother was someone that one should be wary about. "I want you to calm Hakuryuu-sama and Haeun down and give this to them,"

Her azure, snake-like irises glared in solemnity, whispering, "But make sure he drinks the cup at the left because it is the one that has a strong dose of aphrodisiac in it."

Crossing her arms, she said bluntly, "So you're drugging your grandson so he can marry?"

She clenched her chest offendedly as if she had committed the gravest crime of all, and was about to burst in a fit to reason herself, but placated herself instead as she spoke, "It is for the best," she stated in a regretful, motherly voice, her eyes softening. "At least, if Hiryuu-sama does not seek him yet, I wish for him to have a wife and child of his own to grant him happiness."

Though drugging his relative was still inexcusable, Yuhwa accepted it anyway. Indeed, it was for the best. She took the tray from the other servant's hands. "I see." Was her only answer.

The last warning she received from her was, "Be wary, who he sees first is the woman that will attract him."

* * *

When the aide was about to brush her fingers to the door, it popped open with a voluptuous beauty erupting rivulets of tears cascading down her eyes as she scuttled away unsteadily. Her seafoam orbs broadened from the sight of the bride candidate's dampened state as her form finally dispersed once she shakily greeted herself outside. Her brows scrunched in vexation. Her fingers raspingly grappled the tray. _Damn, she ran away. What did he say this time?_

Peeking in the said room to spot a heap of pale locks, he was nowhere insight. Her lidded eyes narrowed. His bedchambers. He's definitely there. Once her feet marched to its destination, she could not help but ponder how everything concluded quite rapidly. Before it lasted a bit longer than this— then again, there was that one time the Great Elder brought a ton of maidens here and it all ended in...well, bloodshed. It was some grisly death match - only to get his favor. She believed it lasted for three days— which did a dutiful job to traumatize him.

Sad to say, this Haeun girl was not as strong-willed as those women before. Another token from his collection of broken hearts. She sighed. Finally, she slid the door open, glaring phlegmatically at Kija who appeared to be frustrated and morose as he doffed the ridiculous piles of cloths in his garish outfit. "You know, you did not have to make the girl cry." Closing the aperture behind her, her feet tapped closer to him.

His mouth was quelled with a dour frown on his lips. A sigh escaped out of his mouth. "I know." His eyes were closed, somewhat imbued with guilt and sober. Then, those twin pools of wistful lazuline glanced upon her and then to the beverages she held. Without a minute to spare, his hand snagged a cup and proceeded to gulp. All he needed now was something to cool his mind.

Yuhwa gawked at him. The best emotion she could make at the moment. Then a voice bellowed in her mind:_ "But make sure he drinks the cup at the left because it is the one that has a strong dose of aphrodisiac in it."_

She looked down at the tray daftly. The left one was gone.

Her blond lashes batted owlishly.

Did he just— _wait_, why didn't she just leave the _dosed concoction_ _behind_?

Damn, she needed that girl back. But it was too late now.

Clearing her throat, she asked hesitantly, "Hakuryuu-sama, do you...feel strange?"

Releasing the drink from his lips, he gave her an odd look as if she had said the most peculiar thing in the world. His blanch brow curved, "What do you mean?" was his confounded reply.

"I mean, you don't feel well— umm, are you just all right?" she reassured slowly, mouthing her colloquy.

Now, he looked dumbfounded. "I am fine. Yuhwa...you're acting odd lately." The silver-haired man confided with furrowed, concerned brows.

Just before she could confirm that the aphrodisiac did not take control of his mind _yet_, everything ended once he toppled to the wooden floor with a heavy thud, wheezing and sweltering. Placing the tray at some stray spot on the floor, the blond maiden crouched before him in worry, her fingers lightly touching his forehead. "You're burning up. Hold on, I'll call your grandmother." She stated hastily, but as she was about to rise, a pale hand snaked her wrist, shoving her to the ground.

Cracking her cerulean orbs open after being jostled, she was baffled once she saw Kija _in front_ of her— _a__nd _the strangest part of it all was that she was _underneath_ him, his weight pinning her petite frame. Hah, how can someone as delicate as _him_ have aggressive tendencies? She wouldn't even know such things existed within the confines of his chaste soul. But, it surely gave a deep repercussion to her. It made the lower pit of her stomach churn. His azure irises were dusky with a heavy mist of desire and yearning. Such an unexpected gaze she could gain from him. "Hakuryuu-sama?"

His fingertips softly touched her lips as if it meant to muffle her mouth. He leaned dangerously close to her ear. "You rile me up..." he whispered sultrily, drunk from the passion that engulfed his throbbing chest and the aphrodisiac. "It is wrong to rile a man up...yet why do you make my heart flutter? Why is your mere existence...your presence something I've longed for so long. I _want _you..."

His fingers then left lips and trailed slowly down to her neck to her shoulder, grasping it tightly. "I want to hold you...to _touch_ you...till I hear you scream in pleasure and find yourself begging for more like an intoxicating drug..."

She could not utter a word, not even a gibe.

The only thing she felt was the warm sensation of his breath fan her neck. It felt stifling. It made her shiver. Though she hated to admit it, it was strangely enticing. The smallest contact of his lips made her fidget. Though, all the timidness went away once his slender hand roamed his hair, his sanity fighting back the blinding lust. His head left her neck. "Yuhwa...I-I apologize...for harassing you. I am a disgrace for...committing something shameful," he said in a strained voice. "But I really...don't know what's happening to me. Just leave..."

"No."

He pleaded, holding back his craving urges, "Please, get away from me...I'm not myself!"

"I won't."

His hand then slammed the floor, but she did not twitch nor shake from the blare. "Why?" she did not need to jest him. It would only make it worse. It would only _tempt _him more.

Her hand fondled his flushed cheek while a smile twisted her ruddy lips. His crystal blue irises flew open in bafflement. The moment she leaned closer to him with her mesmerizing, aquamarine beauties entrancing his own, he felt her rose petal lips fondly touch his mouth. It felt...warm, sweet, and oh so scandalously _good_. Her kiss sparked those flames of desire, torturing him as he wavered his intention to cease her actions. Her hands were wove around his neck while he gently placed her head to the floor.

Finally releasing her lips from his, she said in between her gasps for air, "Go ahead."

Kija was wonky and confused. "What?"

Her supple fingers soothingly caressed his silken tresses. "Do what you will to me. I don't mind."

"But it's unforgivable." He averted his eyes away from hers, still muddled and shamefully wishing for more.

Her hand cupped his cheek mildly, making him gaze at her. "I'll be the one who'll forgive you." A smile graced her sweet mouth.

"What if I don't stop?"

"Then don't."

He pursed his lips, silent and unsure. With a deep sigh, he composed himself as he leaned down to the crook of her neck. Though, his lips did no such thing as to touch her skin, even if the peculiar, ravenous libido within him desired to bite her flesh, he simply buried his nose to her honey-colored curls, immersing his nostrils with her scent. The fragrance of morning dews and wild posies. His hand clenched till his knuckles went lurid. He glanced back at her. "Why are you allowing me to do this to you?"

Yuhwa was an indifferent woman. Blunt, mocking, and surprisingly perceptive. She would not care for the smallest things, and she would not dare show it through wearing her placid mask. Always serene and somewhat lax. But never vexed, never glum, and most importantly never expressing too much to breach her perfectly collected face. Indeed, she was _blunt_, but she never fully told him the truth of most things.

She replied softly, averting her eyes, "You'll never understand." Her arms left his neck.

"Tell me." He ordered defiantly.

A glare met his gaze. "And I am telling you that you will never understand."

"Tell me why then?"

This time, a mischievous smirk greeted her mouth. "Your naivety is a curse, Hakuryuu-sama." Her best facade made.

This was not the answer he wanted. "You're not telling me something."

"Correction, I did."

"Cease eluding and confront me seriously this time," his sober, azure pools pierced through her own. "Don't lie to me, Yuhwa. You can't hide it from me."

The aide glouted in discontent. "Get off me."

"Not until you tell the truth."

With a sharp sigh, she spoke, diverting her eyes away from his, "_Fine_." Then, those dewy, seafoam irises softened, surging with emotion. Something which he never expected from her. That gaze of hers was tingling with melancholy and no doubt, ache. But the most vivid emotion was _longing_. A painful longing. Her lips were drawn into a rueful smile, wavering and sentimental. "Was it really a foolish decision that I fell in love with you?" she confessed in hushed tone.

He was stunned to the bone.

A chortle erupted from her mouth. "Am I really so daft?" she babbled carelessly, but it did not matter. She was at the height of her bottled emotions. "Knowing what I seek is something that cannot be returned." She cringed pathetically.

"Yuhwa..."

Another laugh roared from her mouth, raw with regret and hopelessness. "But it really does not matter now, does it? After this, everything would just be another fleeting dream of mine. Every fond touch you gave me was nothing more but the work of that aphrodisiac. What a fool I am to believe that you truly desired me."

"What aphrodisiac are you talking about?" he queried, addled.

"It was supposed to be for Haeun so you could finally be wed to a woman," the golden-haired lass admitted. "It was the one you finished drinking earlier."

His brow arched, confused. "I did not finish drinking it."

"But you— _what_?" she glanced back at the empty cup he dropped. Its contents drenched the ground. Her eyes popped open. _He didn't even consume half of it._ Now, she stared back to his silvery, blue eyes. Sheen and clear with no swarthy clouds of dark passion. He was...sane again? Damn. When did it even happen? But...that would mean that he understood each word she said when she...told him the truth. _Damn it!_

Her mouth spoke unconsciously, "You heard everything." Her cheeks were dusted with a pinch of pink. Abashed, she looked away. "Please, get off me." After this, she'll bury herself in the lowest hole she could find and bury herself alive in high hopes he won't find her. Or maybe, just ignore him for the rest of her life. Sounds like a good plan.

The platinum-haired man uttered calmly, "I believe I am not done with you yet."

Releasing a sigh, she quipped, "I believe you're getting too comfortable with this position, Hakuryuu-sama."

He sputtered. Fighting the rosy blush that painted his pallid cheeks, he said in an honest, smooth voice, "You should have told me earlier."

She feigned being bemused. "Hm? What are you talking about?"

"That you—"

"It's just the drug that's getting in your head."

"Cease that."

"No."

Before she could make a sound, she felt the soft, delicate touch of his lips capture her mouth. Her heart fluttered. Such frivolous emotion this was— how strange it felt when he used it to tug her heartstrings. Her fingers clasped his downy hair until her hands fondly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt him softly nibble her bottom lip, making her gape her mouth. He severed their kiss, flaring a passionate clash of their tongues. Something she found oblivious coming from him.

Breathlessly pulling himself from her lips, Kija whispered, "Maybe I would have at least appreciated your feelings." He beamed cherishingly.

"I thought being in service for Hiryuu-sama is what you only care about." She retorted, questioning.

"That is because it is the greatest honor I can receive as a descendant of Hakuryuu," was his swift utterance. A smile crept in his mouth, blushing lightly. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt...to consider what Granny said about finding my bliss."

This made the corner of her lips twitch. "Well, if you're going to kiss me, at least do it properly," she joshed playfully, savoring the dejected look in his face. Always so easy to tease. A gentle chortle escaped from her mouth. "That was a really sloppy kiss, but what would I expect from the naive, spoiled heir of Hakuryuu." A smile then dressed her lips, blithe and satisfied.

Indeed, her remark made him flustered, but her smile enough was appeasing. Never before did he felt a pleasant feeling in his chest that could best the saccharine taste of an aphrodisiac.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.


End file.
